


Motherhood

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's waited long enough for a baby, now's the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

Everyone probably assumes it’s Tim’s.   And that’s one of the reasons that Abby didn’t want it to be.  Tim, dear sweet Tim, would be possessive and read much more into the request than Abby wants.  Abby doesn’t want a relationship, she’s tired of waiting for true love and she’s certainly not looking for insta-daddy.  She just wants a couple hundred million sperm.  Well, that’s not true; she just wants the one that works.

First off, Abby thought about her friends outside of work and no one would be the right match.  To start, most of her real friends are other women.  Her male friends include ex-boyfriends, who are great and all, and always there as loyal friends, but the ex-boyfriend thing sometimes complicates things.   Like when she needs to remind them about the ex part.

Sperm bank?  Someone she doesn’t know and will never meet?  A name and one paragraph bio from a registration?  That doesn’t feel right to her.  No judging, and she’s sure it works for other people, but for her, it’s not how you get a family.

Which is why, against all logic, Tony is an ideal sperm donor.  He’s like Abby’s older brother and he will do anything for her.  He’s certainly a good physical candidate and she’s met his father so knows that half of his gene pool’s pretty good.  He’s in a solid, long-term relationship and doesn’t want a baby of his own, but he’s willing to be introduced as the baby’s father when the time is right.   And he’s completely agreeable to signing a contract saying he has no legal rights or obligation to the baby.  Until then, it’s up to Abby to tell people whatever she wants about where the baby came from.

Apparently, Gibbs is a little more nervous about the whole thing – maybe nervous isn’t the right word, but he’s concerned.  Tony says that he didn’t exactly try to talk him out of it, but he’s worried that Tony will eventually regret it.  Not fathering the baby, but giving up any rights to him or her.  Abby’s asked what he needs to hear to be comfortable, because the last thing she wants is to come in between the two of them.  But Tony just grins and assures her that he can handle any of Gibbs’ issues. 

Of course Tony immediately made jokes about making a baby the natural way but Abby’s been firm from the start that this is a job for science.  And in fact, Tony’s full of bluster, saying what he thinks is expected, while Abby’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be unfaithful to Gibbs, even to help her out. 

The first doctor appointments weren’t too bad, maybe because Abby was expecting something worse.  And she got pregnant from the first in-vitro attempt, which surprised almost everyone.  Abby, of course, wasn’t surprised; she knew that this was meant to be.

She’s gone to her check-ups with girlfriends and one time one of the sisters went with her.  These visits might be the only time that Abby wishes she was doing this “the normal way” and had a partner to come with her.  She returns from a doctor visit, excited and exhausted, looking just a bit more frazzled than usual and Gibbs quickly detours her into the elevator.  He tells her that someone will always go with her; all she needs to do is ask.  Yes, she’s going to be a single mother, but she’ll never, ever be without a family to help and support her.  Hormones, she says, as she sniffs a bit and hugs him fiercely.

For her ultra-sound appointment, the first viewing of baby Sciuto, her doctor’s a bit surprised when she comes to get Abby and finds the waiting room packed full.  But she knows a bit about Abby and her job and her situation.  So even though it’s a bit cramped, and a little more rambunctious than the doctor would like, Abby’s six closest friends – her family – all cram into the procedure room for the unveiling of Baby Boy Sciuto.

**Author's Note:**

> For NCIS bingo, but I really like this idea.


End file.
